My little Angel
by AllenWalker009
Summary: Allen is a Angel living on earth to keep the harmony and balance between the human world and magical world . one day he meets a young man he is so strangely attracted to . what he doesn't know is what creature this Nea Campbell really was . AU! Demon!Nea x Angel!Allen . warning : Allen is a shota and crossdresser . M for Lemons in later chapters !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~! o gosh please don't kill me **

**before you read this **

_**IMPORTANT : **_

_**To all who read "My pet the Heart" , i'm soooooo sorry i didn't update for so long but i just kind of lost the muse to write it . i'm thinking about continuing it if **_

either : followers , favorites or reviews hit 50 . then i'll just force myself into writing again and perhaps even get my muse back 

**So , now that this is dealt with let's move on to the full summary **

**SUMMARY :**

**There has always been magic around the humans , good and bad , they just never noticed . Angels , Demons and other mythical and magical creatures had **

**always lived side by side with the people on earth . one particular Angel is the element Angel Allen Walker who wanders the earth watching over the nature and**

** the harmony of everything . but what he didn't expect was to meet a young man he was strangely attracted to . they continue to 'accidently' meet , the young **

**angel not aware of what creature Nea Campbell really was **

**As in the small summary , in this Nea is a Demon and Allen a Angel , it will be Nea x Allen (there just isn't enough of this awesome pairing around) . ****AND ALLEN **

**HAS NO INNOCENCE ! MEANING HE HAS TWO NORMAL ARMS !**

**in future chapters there will be lemons , just saying **

**so ... anything else ? i don't think so**

**WARNING : Allen is a girly shota that crossdresses . nuf said **

**DISCLAIMER : i don't own D gray man , if i did Nea would have his own body and Neallen would be the main pairing ... or EarlxAllen ...**

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

**Chapter 1 :**

It was a peaceful spring day , the birds chirped , flowers were growing in all forms and colors and people walked around all in a good mood , hand in hand , side by

side . it was the perfect day most people would say and it really was , but not only to humans . the people walking happily around didn't notice the creatures dancing

around , singing and laughing . they weren't visible to them nor could they hear or touch them , but they were there anyway . small and large , thick and thin , in all

colors and forms were the magical creatures running around , celebrating because the spring . flower fairies danced in the air , their skirts made out of many different

flower types and their hair matching the colors and swaying in the light breeze as they danced . water elves were dancing on the water like they were skating on ice

while the gnomes and other forest creature just had fun on the ground , all of them cheering and laughing .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

in the middle of all that sat a young teen with snow white long flowing hair that reached his waist and his bangs were parted to the right tugged behind his ear . he

had beautiful silver blue eyes which watches all the little creatures but to the normal human eye it looked like he was looking at the flowers . his skin was pale , but

not sickly pale , just a very very light tone that made him glow even more . his lips were thin but fullish and a soft pink color matching his fair skin , the only thing that

disturbed the almost complete whiteness of the boy was the red scare on the left side of his face . the scar didn't take away from his beauty , it rather just made him

more exotic . his built was nothing like a boy's , he actually looked like a girl to others and always would have to correct people about his gender . he was wearing a

white dress that had no straps and the skirt which slightly puffed out starting at the waist reached almost his knees . he wore white flats that had a white strip bound

around his ankle . around his neck he wore a simple white necklace which had a silver diamond shaped stone attached to it . the teen's name was Allen Walker , and

he was a Angel .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

now you surely wonder why people could see him , after all he was a mythical creature as well . the reason was that he was special , he was a element Angel . this

type of Angels were able to turn into humans and live among the people on earth as normal human being . this Angels were in charge of making sure the magical

creatures and nature are safe and in harmony with each other , as well as watching over the flow of the seasons , making sure they always stayed in order and didn't

get mixed up . even though Allen was a young Angel , he was rather powerful so he was already allowed to be sent to earth and help the other element Angels to

guard the magical world from any harm or disorders .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

After some time the white haired teen stood up from the ground and surprisingly no green grass stains on his completely white outfit remained and he just walked on

letting the magical creatures party without him . he still had to do some stuff . unfortunately a water fairy and fire fairy had started to fight and now in their area the

sun was burning down on the earth while it stormed , at the same time . He walked through the park he had been in the whole time and then onto the busy streets of

New York . since the place was on the other end of town and he had to get there fast he called a taxi , though no s normal taxi . soon a taxi which looked totally

normal drove up where he waited and he smiled as the driver just lightly tabbed a corner of the window making it look it was a accidental motion but actually on the

door to the driver's seat in a corner a faint symbol glowed , not noticeable to the normal eye but Allen just smiled and lightly tabbed the stone on his necklace and the

same symbol glowed inside it . the cab driver nodded before the door to the back seat automatically opened and the Angel stepped into it and told him where he

wanted to go .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

As the taxi slowly came to a halt in front of another park area you could already feel the extreme heat radiating from the whole place and Allen sighed softly before he

thanked the driver and got out of the taxi . It was pretty handy that he didn't have to pay for the ride , mainly because of his high rank in the magical society . Allen

walked over to the entrance to the park and then instantly was faced with a wall of rain , that was directly clean cut off at some point making it look like there was a

glass wall preventing it from raining past that line . with his powers the young Angel made the water just flow past him like a umbrella was over him and he walked

inside . now Allen was so glad he had put on a light dress since the heat inside the place was almost unbearable even to a rather resistant being like himself . walking

further inside the park the Angel found the cause off all this and sighed softly , they were doing it again . Sighing the teen walked over and watched the fire fairy

scream at the water fairy and in return the water fairy screamed at the fire fairy , those actions only worsening the weather conditions . clearing his throat Allen got

their attention and when they looked over at him the albino gave them a look that was very close to a mother scolding her children . the two fairies grinned sheepishly

and then apologized knowing they wouldn't hear the end of it if they continued fighting . slowly the weather turned again , going normal and matching the rest of the

weather around the park . Nodding in satisfaction the Angel smiled at them again before he petted their heads before he made his way back again . well , that went

pretty smooth didn't it ? it wasn't always like that when two creatures fought , sometimes there was more needed than just a scolding look to make them stop again .

That was why the nature Angels existed , to bring harmony to everything , nature , elements , magic and humans . it was a very important job and Allen was proud of

his job , even more so cause normally he would be way too young to start his work on earth but since he was rather powerful and generally talented god already sent

him to earth .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

The albino walked through town and planned on getting himself some hot chocolate at strabucks , yes he knew that was a white girl thing but one , he just liked that

stuff , and two he looked like a girl and he was completely white , so it was fine . going inside the nearest starbucks shop he went up to the counter and ordered his

drink and then waited there while checking his phone which he hid in a hidden pocked in his dress which was pretty handy . when his hot chocolate was done he

thanked the guy and pulled out the money out of the hidden pocket and then gave it to him saying he could keep the change before he smiled and went off . On his

way outside he suddenly notices a young man starring at him out of the corners of his eyes . it was nothing new to Allen because of his appearance but this man had

just something strange to him , like he was staring at him for a deeper reason that not even Allen understood . shaking his head he walked away ignoring the young

man but still felt his eyes on him which slowly unnerved him a bit . finally he turned around and was confused at seeing the guy wasn't there anymore . perhaps he

just imagined it ? . shaking his head once again Allen sighed and moved on to walk to the bus station .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

on his way to the train station Allen contently sipped on his hot chocolate the incident with the guy outside of starbucks starring at him already forgotten . but he had

to admit the young man looked really handsome . black unruly shoulder length hair , lightly tanned skin and golden eyes , though he guessed that was a affect of the

light . he was tall and looked like he had firm but not too big abbs under his black tight t shirt and long legs covered black tight pants and on his feet had been black

boots that went to his mid thigh . this guy had been the complete opposite of him , all black but he still looked attractive to Allen . that's when the teen blinked and

wanted to smack himself . Angels weren't allowed to be together with humans , it was rule made thousands of years ago , when humanity started to develop . if any

Angel ever broke this rule there wouldn't be any kind of mercy for them . that's why Allen quickly tried to erase that guy from his mind and just continued to walk to the

station while once again taking a sip from his hot chocolate .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

as he arrived there his cup was half empty and he had to search for a place to stand where he wouldn't get pushed around . finally standing in a half save place he

silently waited for the bus to arrive . then suddenly , oh god loved him today , someone suddenly pushed him from behind as the bus came and he fell forward and

closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact with the floor but it never came . instead he felt himself being pressed against a strong chest and upon opening his eyes

he starred up into honey and molten gold colored eyes which owner was the young man who starred at him . well , if that wasn't a lucky incident . he stared up at the

other the two of them not moving , just standing there frozen looking at each other while the people around them got into the bus . Allen finally snapped out of it

when he felt something wet and upon looking what it was he gasped . there on the guy's t-shirt was a huge stain from his hot chocolate he must have spilled while he

fell . the teen stuttered in embarrassment and said "oh my god i'm so sorry ! i-i didn't mean too-!" he was shut up by a smooth and low chuckle and looked up at the

other with a confused expression on his face . the man smirked and shook his head "it's fine , i know you got pushed and that is easily washed out again" Allen didn't

realize the man was still holding him , only when the other let go did he notice they had been so close the whole time . the albino sighed and shook his head lightly

trying to fight off the soft blush on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and said "w-well ... thank you for catching me ... ummm ... if i'm allowed to ask , what's your

name ? mine is Allen" he titled his head lightly and unconsciously made a innocent expression which most people always 'aww'ed at . the other chuckled holding back

the urge to pet the teen's head before he said "my name is Nea , Nea Campbell . it's nice to meet you Allen~" Nea purred in a smooth voice that sent shivers down

Allen's spine and he couldn't help but blush again . why was he acting like a school girl ?! he had to pull himself together so he took a deep breath and smiled softly at

the other and replied "well thank you Nea , and it's nice to meet you too" he nodded politely before he finally noticed that the bus had already drove away and he

whined softly which unbeknown to him Nea snickered at finding it amusing before he piped up "where did you have to go ? something important ?" Allen shook his

head and sighed softly while looking down "no , but i wanted to go home ... the next bus arrives in two hours ... " he whined childishly again before he huffed and

continued "then i'm just gonna take a taxi .. or i will just walk ..." Allen looked back up at Nea and then smiled lightly "well then , i should get going now . again it was

nice to meet you Nea , perhaps we'll meet again" the older of the two nodded lightly his golden eyes looking down at Allen "sure~ i hope we will~ but next time

hopefully under more pleasant circumstances" he chuckled lightly and then watched the teen giggle and then turn around and walk away . his honey colored eyes

followed the form of the teen , before they bled into a glowing blood red color "until next time , little Angel~"


	2. I'm back

To all my dear readers, I'm happy to inform you that I'm going to be continuing most of my stories, please just give me a bit of time to get back into writing since it has been

quite a while since I last wrote a chapter of any of them and I also will have to reread everything to get back into the plots. I also sincerely apologize for being gone for so long ,

I just completely lost y muse for writing and was struggling with my health so I wasn't able to write anything.

But now I'm back and I promise I won't simply leave again this time

Love ,

A.W.009


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS ! I'm finally back ! yes , behead me , I know I'm an asshole for leaving for so long ;-; I'm so sorry … but now I'm back !**

**SUMMARY :**

**There has always been magic around the humans , good and bad , they just never noticed . Angels , Demons and other mythical and magical creatures had **

**always lived side by side with the people on earth . one particular Angel is the element Angel Allen Walker who wanders the earth watching over the nature **

**and the harmony of everything . but what he didn't expect was to meet a young man he was strangely attracted to. they continue to 'accidently' meet , the **

**young angel not aware of what creature Nea Campbell really was **

**As in the small summary , in this Nea is a Demon and Allen a Angel , it will be Nea x Allen (there just isn't enough of this awesome pairing around) . ****AND **

**ALLEN HAS NO INNOCENCE ! MEANING HE HAS TWO NORMAL ARMS !**

**in future chapters there will be lemons , just saying **

**so ... anything else ? i don't think so**

**WARNING : Allen is a girly shota that crossdresses . nuf said **

**DISCLAIMER : i don't own D gray man , if i did Nea would have his own body and Neallen would be the main pairing ... or EarlxAllen ...**

**REVIEWS : **

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed ! that's so sweet of you guys~ *gives you all a cookie* **

**And since someone mentioned the starbucks thing being racist ? I'm white too , my whole family is white , and many of my friends are white , we use this as **

**a joke and so far I have never met anyone who saw this as offensive since it's known to just be a joke . but if you see it that way I apologize , I didn't mean **

**for it to be taken serious . **

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Allen calmly walked along the sidewalk back to his apartment, he had decided on just walking instead of taking a taxi since it was rather busy today, walking was faster under

these circumstances. the meeting with the stranger, Nea, was still fresh in his thoughts and he couldn't stop thinking about his golden eyes that seemed to look right into his

soul. it gave him such a strange feeling, as if he was dreaming for a short moment, as if it was just a hallucination. but the piercing molten gold brought him back as if staring

through the fog of his thoughts and bringing him back down to earth. what a strange yet interesting person .. being able to bring even an angel to lose his grip on himself for

a moment. but this only meant Allen had to try even harder to stay away from him, he couldn't have feelings for a human, it was against the rules god himself had made for

them to follow. but .. why did the thought of him not talking to Nea again make him so sad?

.

.

.

Arriving at his apartment the nature angel sighed softly and held up his necklace to what looked like a digital lock and it instantly unlocked. letting the necklace fall down

against his neck again he then stepped inside and decided to go to his kitchen to get himself some food, even little angels had to eat after all. the apartment had two floors,

the first one was the living room and kitchen that was designed in an open concept and everything was black and white, Allen just really enjoyed that color pattern. walking

inside the spacious kitchen area he started to make himself some chocolate covered strawberries. he was a sucker for sweets and fruits, that's probably why his coworkers

always get him some when they want to pet him, yes literally pet him, like a kitten, cause not even angels can resist to cuddle a girly little shota. well Allen didn't mind, he got

food and cuddles, that was a win win situation in his opinion when he was done he took the plate and walked upstairs where his bedroom and attached bathroom and walk in

closet were, once again all in black and white and looking like it came right out of a fairy tale. laying down on the bed he curled up with his strawberries and ate them while

looking at stuff on his laptop which was a soft pink color. he always looked at makeup and clothes, new stuff he could buy. Yes, he was obsessed with all these, he already

looked like a girl so he may as well go with it and enjoy makeup and fashion, only thing that was keeping him a male was the fact he didn't have boobs and didn't have girl's

parts down there. many people had asked him if he was transgender and actually wanted to be a girl … he always replied that guys can act and be girly too without

automatically having to be a girl, he was quite happy with being a guy, he was just rather unique.

.

.

.

after finishing his strawberries he then put his laptop aside and decided to go change into his nightgown since he was tired. standing up the teen walked over to the door

leading to his large walk in closet and upon walking inside he went to the section with his sleep wear. even though he didn't plan on ever losing his virginity he still had lazy

panties, yes panties, and cute nightgowns, they just made him feel really happy and comfortable. one might wonder how he managed to pull of being able to wear panties

with him being a male and having the fitting male parts, easy, the magical world was a brilliant place where magic made it possible for him to hide it and make it look like he

was a doll, like he had nothing down there. he always thought transgender females would probably love this, he felt bad cause there was no way he could help them with that

since he wasn't allowed to use magic on humans, at least not this kind. he used this spell cause the first time he tried on girl's skinny jeans he almost died, and panties are

also much more comfortable that way. and he looked hella cute which was also a plus. putting on a white nightgown he then walked back out and got into bed deciding to call

it a day. closing his silver blue eyes the young angel drifted off to sleep soon disappearing in his dream land.

.

.

.

The next morning Allen got out of bed again and went through his morning routine, showering, putting on some makeup and getting dressed again. first thing first he got his

necklace, it was something he didn't leave the house if he didn't bring it with him, then underwear and a new dress. today the dress was a soft pink dress with long sleeves,

the skirt going to his mid thigh and puffing out starting at the hip, around the skirt another layer of cloth that was lacy making it look cuter, after all he was a professional

crossdresser who needed to always be kawaii. he also wore white stockings that reached up to barely below his dress and once again flats, this time they were a matching

shade of pink though. brushing his hair that was pretty much straight but at the end when it almost reaches his waist it was naturally a bit curly. normally his hair was loosely

curly all over but the amount of hair that weights itself down made it straight over time and only the ends remained the way they were before. checking himself in the mirror

the teen then gave himself an approving nod before he walked out of the apartment, on the way out grabbing his white shoulder bag since he didn't have any pockets in this

Dress.

.

.

.

He walked along the streets wondering what to do today, it was his job to keep nature and the magical beings at peace with humans and with each other, but he always had

to wait until he was informed of something to do for him. until then he would just patrol the city to see for himself if anything was going on. he stopped at a random fast Food

restaurant to get himself a chocolate milkshake, now happily sipping on it and glancing around he continued his search for a productive way to spend his day.

.

.

.

Stopping in the park again where he had been yesterday he sat down on a bench, the fairies and spirits that flew all around the city would inform him of any work he had to

do, he was really thankful for their help. he doubted he could cover such a huge area without any help even if he was a nature angel, he wasn't god himself after all. as he

drank his milkshake he looked around and noticed there weren't any people around which was extremely weird, normally the parks were crowded .. especially since it was

spring, at this time of the year people almost stormed the parks to get back out into the sun. frowning a bit the angel slowly stood up, his senses sharpening as he looked

around suspiciously.

.

.

.

suddenly the ground shook, he dropped his drink as he stumbled failing to keep his balance and he fell to the ground quickly trying to cling to the earth as it continued to

shake violently. he screamed for the earth to stop, tried spells, other magic, nothing helped. panicked the angel looked around, the earth wasn't the reason for this. suddenly,

as fast as it came it disappeared again, it was eerily quiet. shakily he got on his hands and knees half preparing to get down to the floor again but nothing happened. standing

up he looked around in shock and whispered to himself "what was that … ?" . it was obviously not a normal earthquake, otherwise the ground would have instantly stopped

when he told it to. looking around in the park he then noticed the water in the pond was rippling … but there was nothing, no elves, no fairies, spirits, nothing at all. getting

closer he slowly kneeled down beside the pond and leaned over the water to see if something was inside the water. he froze, there, at the bottom of the pond was a crack,

there were bubbles rising from it forming the ripples and upon reaching out he winced at how hot the water was in that area. the next thing he knew he was underwater, he

screamed as he trashed around not able to swim up again and something gripped his legs. looking down he saw the deformed face of a demon grinning up at him and pulling

the angel turned human deeper into the almost boiling water making him trash even more as the pain got unbearable soon. '_I have to concentrate, concentrate, _

_concentrate ..' _he repeated in his mind while the demon tried cook and drown him at the same time, his skin slowly blistering up and on some parts it already started to peel

off.

.

.

.

Snapping his eyes open the angel's necklace glowed before a blinding light pressed the demon down making him let go of the teen's leg. when the light slowly faded away the

demon saw a now winged Allen quickly swimming back up to the surface leading to him quickly chasing after him. breaking the surface of the water the angel rolled out of the

pond and gasped and caught up water. his skin was healed and just a bit flushed now, but at least the damage done by the boiling water wasn't visible anymore. standing up

in a defensive stance, his large feathery wings spread wide as he watched the demon rise from the water and roar at him. now that he could see clearly again he saw the

demon had possessed a nymph and formed her into a grotesque monster. gritting his teeth the angel stood there waiting for it to move, in all honesty he had never dealed

with a demon before, at least not a powerful one. his mind raced as he searched for something to do but before he could think of something the demon lashed out sending

boiling water in his direction which he was able to block with his wings but it still hurt making him wince. jumping back he then had an idea, but he wasn't sure if this also

worked on demons that possessed something else other than a human. he held up his hand and then started to chant in latin, the crystal on his necklace glowing once again

and he spoke.

.

_Regna terrae, cantate deo, _

_psallite domino, qui vehitur per caelus, _

_caelus antiquos !_

_._

roaring the demon started to shake and struggle, seeming to suddenly be in pain at hearing the chanting.

.

_Ecce, edit vocem suam, _

_akinoscite potentiam dei !_

_._

it tried to get closer to Allen but it soon was screeching and crying out gripping it's head, the feeling of being torn apart on the inside as it was separated from the vessel it

was in coursing through it.

.

_Majestas ejus, et potentia _

_ejus in nubibus._

_._

Finally that dark smoke erupted out of the body, the nymph's body falling back into the water. Allen looked up at the smoke as it slowly formed again and it then charged at

him but he rolled aside to dodge it before he then continued with to final part of the exorcism.

.

_Timendus est deus e sancto suo, _

_deus Israel; ipse potentiam _

_datet et Gloria Patri._

_._

The smoke that was the demon seemed to pulse and it then was pulled down into the water and back through the crack it came from, the bottom of the pond closing up again

with another slight earthquake that threw Allen back to the ground. the last thing he remembered as his strength left him from all the exhaustion were footsteps in the

distance seeming to come closer before he then finally passed out.

_**End of Chapter 2 **_

**So I hope you guys like it! I know my writing style perhaps changed a bit but I hope you still like it. and about Allen being /that/ girly, I never see any girly **

**shota Allen's , ff net needs more of those, just accept his cuteness~**

**Please leave a review~ until next time!**


End file.
